GPPC36
is the 36th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 571st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Cures are invited onto Minami's family's cruise ship where they meet a marine vet named Asuka. Seeing Asuka helping out the animals causes Minami to have second thoughts about her original dream of being part of the family business. Major Events *Minami's parents appear for the first time. Synopsis Minami's parents, leaders of the Kaido group, are holding an important event in a luxury cruise ship they named as "Sea Dream". They will introduce their daughter as a future member of the Kaido Group and only important people were invited to the event. An aquarium close to the place where the cruise ship was anchored requested Asuka's services and she went there riding her windsurfing sail. She saw Minami playing with Tina and was impressed by their friendship. After introducing herself, she invited the girls to follow her and learn more about her work. Minami hesitated, but Kanata and the girls convinced her to go. When they arrived at the aquarium, the girls were impressed by the number of fishes there. Asuka was looking for sick fishes in the tank and she was impressed by Minami's perception when she found one swimming slowly. Later, she inspected the sea lions and the penguins' feeding. She said to Minami that she is fit for this kind of work and they continued their visit. Back to the cruise ship, Minami is introduced to the guests and she spotted Asuka in the audience. Minami was surprised when she discovered her parents invited her to be part of the Kaido group. Asuka politely declined their offer again, even though they have resources to fund her researches. She doesn't want to be bound by contracts and desires to understand the sea without any restrictions, by her own two eyes. Her answer confused Minami, making her doubt about her own dreams. Stop and Freeze trapped her inside a cage of despair and used her dream to summon a Zetsuborg. The girls turned into Pretty Cure and purified the Zetsuborg with Éclat Espoir, restoring her dream. In the end of the episode, Asuka reveals that Minami seems a bit similar to her, since both of them love the sea and all the animals living in it. She invited Minami to join her if she feels interested. They said farewell to each other and the episode ends with Minami considering her offer. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Zetsuborg *Stop & Freeze Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata (as a civilian) *Kaido Wataru *Tina *Kitakaze Asuka *Kaido Tsukasa *Kaido Masumi Trivia *The opening contains previews of the upcoming movie, Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! that is set to be released on October 31, 2015. *Cure Mermaid is the featured soloist in the ending. Gallery